


Hide & Seek

by bluesrainbows



Series: Midnight Series [2]
Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Erotica, M/M, Murder, Serial Killers, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesrainbows/pseuds/bluesrainbows
Summary: Sequel to Midnight ManJack and Rye have been going strong. Living with their roommates Andy, Brook, and Mikey. But something unexpected happens on the anniversary of Rye getting out of jail.What do you think will happen?-completed-all rights reserved
Relationships: Andy Fowler/Brooklyn Gibson, Andy Fowler/Sonny Robertson, Mikey Cobban/Andy Fowler, Rye Beaumont/Jack Duff, sonny robertson/brooklyn gibson
Series: Midnight Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148192





	1. A Cruise?

*Jack's POV*

"No. No fucking way." Rye says, backing away toward the open living space.

I pout, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Jack no."

"Please! You agreed like two months ago that we were going to do a celebration of the anniversary of you being released from jail." I pout, pointing at my laptop that was sat open to a cruise ship trip.

"Who all is coming with?" Rye sighs in defeat, and I punch the air in a small little victory dance.

"You and me." I start out, backing him against a wall. "Andy, Mikey, Brook, and their new partner Sonny."

I watch as Rye swallows, his adam's apple bobbing. I lean in, licking a stripe from his exposed collar bones all the way up across his lips. An unrecognizable whine emitting from the brunette's lips.

"Shit!" He groans as I nip at his jaw.

"PG boys PG!" Sonny calls out making us both jump.

Sonny laughing a bit before he grabs an apple from the counter.

"Where're your boyfriends?" Rye asks, escaping from where I had him pinned to the wall.

I deflate, pouting as Rye walks to the fridge and grabbing something to eat.

"Mike and And were fighting again. So Brook left on a run to avoid listening. Mike knows he hates fighting but still chooses to pick fights, especially with And." Sonny explains, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Mate. Have you gotten any sleep?" I speak up now, slowly trapping Rye in my arms again against the counter as I nuzzle into him.

"No. Most nights I stay up to comfort Brook. Or to fuck the stress out of him."

"TMI Sonjob." Rye says, covering his ears and saying 'la la la' like a child.

"Says the one who literally screams 'harder' all the time." Sonny teases when Rye has put his hands back down.

I watch his cheeks flame up to a crimson red. Turning around quickly burying his face into my chest, refusing to move from that spot.

***

"Which one do you want to do?" I ask Rye.

The boy laid across my lap, playing peek-a-boo with my shirt.

"Ryan Leonard Beaumont." I scold him making him pout.

"I was just trying to make you laugh."

"You're distracting me. I'm trying to get our stuff set up for the cruise."

Rye takes the laptop and sets it on the other side of the bed, climbing up into my lap. I take in a sharp breath.

"Quit trying to distr- OH!"

Rye's lips meet my neck, cutting my train of thought, swiveling his hips down into me. My hands fly to his hips to still him.

"Jack, please," Rye whines from his position, burying his face into my neck.

"Not while the others are here. You aren't exactly quiet." I tease, rubbing his sides.

"Hasn't stopped us before."

"Baby boy!"

Rye's lips crash to mine and I'm flipping him underneath me the other way so we don't crush my laptop. Splitting apart for a few seconds I see the smirk on his face grow before I grind down into him, his face changing to pure pleasure. But then I carefully extract myself, grabbing my laptop and leaving the room.

*Rye's POV*

"Jack really?" I whine, loud enough for him to hear but no answer.

I sigh, relaxing into the sheets. Getting him to change his mind on this cruise was never going to work.

***

"Rye baby?" I hear Jack's voice and I groan.

My eyes slowly blinking open, disoriented as to where I was. My head pounding.

"You alright baby boy?" Jack asks quieter now as he lays next to me, pulling me into his chest.

"How long was I out for?" I slur, rubbing my face into Jack's clothed chest.

"Four hours. Doing better."

Jack kisses the top of my head as I yawn.

"Go back to sleep baby. You need it before your appointment tomorrow."

I feel his hands beginning to soothe through my hair as my body grows heavy and I fall asleep again.


	2. Progress

*Rye's POV*

*Flashback* 

"Now what do you see here," Alex asks, forcing me to look at the screen.

I gag making Alex roll his eyes and grab a bin. I puke so hard that tears begin to form.

"Say it." Alex taunts once I've emptied my stomach of all its contents.

"One of my victims." I rasp out, throat raw from the stomach acid.

"Good boy. Now. What happened to your college roommate again?"

"Committed suicide."

I flinch before the jolt of electricity even hits. Muscles spasming as I yell out in pain. Tears pouring and body trembling as the jolt stops.

"What happened to your college roommate?"

"I k-killed him. After he raped me." I state now, my entire body numbed.

When I look down I grimace. A wet stain formed on the front of my joggers.

"Awe poor little Ryan. Can't even control his bladder from a little jolt of electricity. Well maybe," Alex gets up in my face. "if you would just cooperate you wouldn't have this issue."

A bigger jolt goes through me and everything goes dark.

*Flashback Over* 

"Rye! Rye! RYAN!"

I gasp, bolting upright in bed. Jack looking at me as if he'd seen a ghost. That's when I break, tears pouring. My entire body trembling.

"Shhhh, baby I've got you," Jack whispers as he holds me, rocking us back and forth.

"I'm sorry," I mumble after a while.

The room is quiet and I had stopped crying, just a few sniffles here and there.

"Nothing to be sorry for. You've been having these for a while now. They aren't your fault. Do you want me to phone Dr. Lowell?" Jack soothes, wiping away the fresh tears that are silently falling from my eyes.

"Please," I whisper, not looking up to Jack.

Finally, he pulls away and grabs his phone. After a few clicks, he puts it up to his ear, waiting for an answer.

"Morning Dr. Lowell. Sorry to bother you at..." Jack pauses, pulling his phone from his ear to look at the time. "Two am."

I almost flinch at the time he says. Slowly sliding my hand up Jack's bare chest to his neck. Lightly rubbing my thumb up and down the length of his neck.

"Yeah, he had a nightmare again," Jack says, and I can hear the tiredness behind his voice.

There's a few minute pause before Jack begins to speak again.

"Here he is."

Jack hands me the phone and I set up, slipping out from underneath the covers and out onto the balcony to talk to Dr. Lowell.

*Jack's POV*

I feel cold as Rye leaves the bed. Holding myself back from reaching for him as he slips from my grasp. I know he's having a hard time. I just wish he would let me help. It's been the most frustrating thing, not knowing what was going on inside his head constantly.

I'm half asleep when he finally slips back into bed. Taking in a quick breath when I feel Rye's lips meet mine. His hand caressing my cheek. This was new. Normally he wouldn't even come near me after a nightmare. Rye rests his forehead against mine as we separate.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask cautiously.

"It was a flashback." He mumbles sleepily now.

Progress. We were making progress.

"What happened?"

"Was tied up and connected to the machine." Rye yawns, his body shuddering as he cuddles into me further. "He was showing me pictures. Every time I would say the truth he would shock-k me."

I open my eyes to see Rye's. Red rimmed and teared stained. His bottom lip quivering as he holds back his tears as best he can.

"Hey, shhh baby boy. Let it out." I soothe.

Rye letting out a harsh breath as the tears spill quickly. Almost as if he had been waiting for an okay to let his emotions loose.

"I'm-I'm a fucking mess. It's been a goddamn year." Rye sobs, voice cracking harshly.

"Ryan. That does not mean that those memories are just going to go away. It's going to take time. That's why I think this cruise would be a great idea." I say, running my fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him.

"Do you really think so?"

"Get your mind off of things. Spend time in the pool and hot tub. Take jacuzzi baths together." I tease making him roll his eyes and laugh wetly. "Go to concerts on the boat. Go to clubs on the boat. Get drunk. Have some great drunk sex."

Both of us starting to laugh.

"It's great to see you smiling again baby," I whisper now, kissing his lips softly.

"Doc says I don't have to go in tomorrow," Rye mumbles, speaking again after a few beats of silence. "I love you." Rye yawns out, eyes drooping dramatically.

"I love you to the moon and back."


	3. Fights

*Jack's POV*

I sighed, both me and Rye looking at each other with grimaces on our faces as we pause our packing.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me! Seriously Mike. We're supposed to be getting ready to leave and you just- no you know what I'm done. Pack your shit. You better be ready on time or we're leaving without you." Rye and I both hear Andy yell.

Flinching from the slam of the door. A light knock bringing us out of our thoughts.

"Come in," I answer.

Rye going back to zipping up his suitcase, me doing the same.

"Hey, can Brook set with you guys till we have to leave," Sonny asks softly as if to not disturb the small blonde boy koalaed around his waist.

"Yeah," Rye says.

Standing up he takes Brook from Sonny carefully, naturally bringing him to the bed and cuddling him. I join, cuddling up behind Brook.

"You alright?" I whisper.

"I- I ended things with Mike." Brook whimpers, digging his face into Rye's chest.

"It might be for the best," I say as carefully as possible as Brook nods, sniffling as his eyes drift shut.

Looking to Rye as he watches Brook sleep. Seeing nothing but pure adoration in his eyes, running his fingers softly through Brook's feathery hair.

***

"Alright, so we did get a suite with three rooms just in case," I mumble to Andy quietly as the rest of the boys go ahead of us onto the ship.

Andy turns toward me, eyes already welling with tears. I take his hand comfortingly as he leans into me a bit. Making our way up the boarding dock, the other boys having long disappeared.

"Sonny ended it with Mike last night before Brook did." Andy finally mumbles as we hand our tickets to the crew, getting our room keys back in return.

"Did you..." I start out but Andy interrupts.

"I don't know if I can you know." He mumbles softly as we stop in a secluded area. "He's been my longest partner. And I mean I love him so much. But I just..."

"You're not sure if you're in love with him anymore?" I guess carefully, Andy nodding his head in answer.

"He just. He continues to pick fights with me. Especially when Brook is around. And you know how he gets around fights."

"He can't handle them."

"And then Sonny tries to intervene, and Mike just gets so mad that he does. Basically told Sonny one night that what he said didn't matter because he just joined the relationship."

This stuns me into silence as Andy sniffles, rubbing his eyes as dry as they can be.

"Come on. They're probably waiting for us." Andy sighs as he stands up and we make our way down toward the room.

When we get there everything is eerily quiet until Sonny comes walking out of one of the rooms, tears running down his face. Rye popping out of the room with Brook in tow. Andy quickly going toward Sonny as I stand there, looking at Mike. He's pale and obviously shaken. But as I go to walk toward him a hand stops me and Andy walks past us straight into the room, slamming the door.

"We might want to leave before we hear what's about to happen," Rye mumbles, so I turn around and follow him out.

"The other boys?" I ask softly as we shut the door.

I cringe as I hear the yelling start.

"What the fuck Michael? No, you don't get to speak. You fucking hit him..." The rest fading away as Rye pulls me away from the door.

"Sonny is taking Brook out for now and making sure the boat hasn't left port yet. After this, I don't think Mike will be staying."

"I heard Andy yell something about hitting?"

"Mike blamed Sonny for his and Brook's breakup, and things got out of hand. Brook tried to calm Mikey down and when things escalated, Sonny quickly got in between them right before Mike went to hit Brook."

"I fucking trusted that piece of shit."

I try to turn and go back to the room but Rye stops me.

"We need to go make sure Sonjob and Brooky are ok."

I hold in my anger as Rye tugs me out onto the main deck to find the other two.

***

*Rye's POV*

Jack cuddles up further into me on the chair he talked me into sharing with him.

"Bit of a role reversal there." We hear a familiar voice joke.

All turning to see Andy standing by himself. Almost tackled to the ground as Brook latches to the older boy's side.

"Hi, baby." He mumbles, holding Brook as his entire body shakes.

"Is he gone?" Sonny asks from his spot, and I can see tears welling in his eyes.

Andy nods, all of us staying silent for a bit.

"Nobody and I mean nobody in my relationship will disrespect another partner like that. No matter how long I've been with them." Andy's voice cracks.

Holding Jack tighter as I nuzzle into his neck for comfort. Knowing even though he was pissed at Mike and glad he was gone that he was still hurting, as he just lost one of his long-time best friends.

I'm sorry I made Mike a massive douche in this one. But I needed to be able to remove him from the book for my own sake. Hope you don't all hate me. Peace and love, see you on the stupid side x


	4. Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: minor assault

*Rye's POV*

I watch amused as Jack and Brook fight with pool noodles, the lifeguard looking on in annoyance but not saying anything. Sonny laid down next to me as we both are trying to get a tan. My eyes scanning our surroundings looking for Andy. Jolting upright as I see what looks like a familiar face. Immediately feeling the need to puke. The once long brown hair now shortened on the sides. The once lanky body now muscled.

"Mate what's wrong?" Sonny asks from my side, setting up carefully.

"I just thought I saw..." I begin to say. "You know what. Never mind. My mind is playing tricks on me."

I shake my head, rubbing my eyes before scanning the crowd again. Just to see a bunch of unfamiliar faces. Andy plopping down beside us now, pulling Sonny in for a short kiss. Relaxing against the chair that I was laying on again.

"Brook," Sonny warns as I see him casually push Jack into the pool.

The brunette coming up gasping for air, shaking his hair out. I laugh softly as he pouts, climbing out and coming straight for me. The evil little smirk forming across his face.

"No! Don't you dare!" I start to laugh as I run from him.

Both of us hearing the whistle but not caring as we continue running. Seconds later I'm pinned to the wall and I bite my lip and grin before looking up to see a familiar face.

"Hello again, Ryan. Nice to see you." Alex smirks, covering my mouth. "Ah ah ah. No noises."

Tears beginning to well, his hand going tightly around my throat, and then I see black.

Blinking my eyes I flinch from the lights pouring into the room I'm in. Everything is blurry for a few seconds and I groan. Trying to stand up but failing. The restraints around my wrists and ankles are tight. I groan again my head spinning a bit.

"So you thought you could just get away with turning me in?" Alex's voice rings out from the shadows of the room.

"I didn't turn you in. I didn't even know you were killing them. You fucking brainwashed me to think I did. And then tried to turn me in." I grit out, ignoring the immense electrical current going through my body as I spoke.

Stopping as soon as I stopped talking, taking a shaky breath. I wasn't going to let him win this time. Not when I have someone worth fighting for now.

"Oh, but you did baby. Otherwise, the police wouldn't have known all about the pictures and the tapes. Idiots missed them when I got pulled in. Call themselves police." Alex scoffs, walking into view.

My breath catches, because in all the years I knew Alex he never looked like this. Ironic to say I was slightly attracted to a serial killer. His frame was defined by the white undershirt stretching over his chest and torso. Black skinny jeans tight across the muscles. Prison really changed him.

"We went back to the house," I say, taking a deep breath as soon as the current stops. "Because we were planning to sell and move house. The boys found everything."

"Oh yes. Your little boy toy and his little playmates."

I gulp as he swings his hand up, a blade tilting my head up by my chin to look at him.

"So you're adopting a new knife?"

I jolt from the current, whimpering when the knife slices slightly into my skin.

"Less likely for them to catch me. Although, doing a mass murder on a ship. It's going to be a bit hard to hide. Gonna go one by one." Alex emphasizing 'one by one' by tapping my nose with the tip of the blade. "Your boy toy and his playmates last. Right in front of you."

"How the hell did you even get out?"

"Just a few favors for the guards. Then they just let me slip away in the night. Been trailing you for a couple of months. And that's how I found you here."

I can feel his breath on me before lips are on my neck. I flinch back, locking my jaw and closing my eyes.

"Don't act like you aren't attracted to me. Be a good boy and I won't kill you. Maybe we can be together then baby." His lips land on mine and I aggressively bite his lip.

Alex pulling away with a hiss, and he glares at me when I open my eyes again.

"Little bitch." He hisses under his breath before he lands a hard punch across my face, everything going black again.


	5. Gone

*Jack's POV*

I was confused. One moment I was chasing Rye and the next he was just gone.

Walking back toward the pool I rub my face. Maybe he was with the other boys already. I'm sure there were other ways to get back without me seeing him.

"Hey have you guys seen Rye?" I ask as I walk up to the three lounging against each other.

"No babe why?" Andy says looking up toward me now.

"You seriously haven't seen him?"

"Not since you started chasing him down the hall?"

"Maybe he ended up having to go to the bathroom or something?" Sonny speaks up as I set down.

I nod in agreement, even though there was a heavy feeling in my chest that something was very wrong. All four of us jumping as we hear a voice over the loudspeakers.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking. One of the crew has been found dead. We would like to go to a code red so everyone please go to your rooms and lock your doors. You will be brought food, but confined to your room until we can figure out who the killer is. Thank you."

The entire boat goes silent before chaos as everyone runs to their rooms.

"Jack," Brook yells over the noise, taking my hand and pulling me along with him toward our cabin.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sonny gasps as Andy stumbles for the remote and going to the emergency channel.

"...crew has found three more dead. We are not sure how it is happening but the killer is quick. Police on the boat are beginning to profile the killer. Seems to be in their early twenties, around 5'8" to 6". We do not know much more at this point in time. But please be aware."

The screen goes blank and I softly drop onto the bench at the end of the bed. I feel numb as Andy's arms circle around me, and I don't even tell I'm crying until he wipes my eyes.

"It's happening again," I say numbly.

My voice sounding too loud for how quiet everything was. I barely comprehend what is happening as I'm laid down. Soft kisses being placed on my hands, trailing my body carefully.

*Brook's POV*

I watch as Andy pulls Jack to him, helping him lay on the bed.

"Sunshine," I speak up, tugging at his fingers.

He turns to me with a soft smile and sad eyes.

"Come on. We need to give them space." I whisper, making sure to not set off Jack.

Slowly pulling Sonny out of the room until we're in the living room, curled up on the couch.

"What was happening in there?" Sonny asks softly, confusion lacing his voice.

"I think it's time to tell you what happened before you came around," I say, curling up against the other side of the couch facing my newest partner.

"Andy and I had met first. Childhood. Then Mike." I stutter over his name slightly but clear my throat. "Jack of course came along a while later. And he brought along Rye a couple of years later. Rye at first seemed like a perfectly normal guy. Until Jack began putting the pieces together. Do you remember the Midnight Man case?"

Sonny nods, still looking as confused as ever. I take his hand comforting him as best as I could without stopping the story.

"Rye was arrested for that case. His roommate Alex, was a serial killer. He was able to somehow brainwash Rye into thinking he did the killings instead. And he believed it so much he allowed the police to arrest him. It's not like he really had that much of a choice. That's kind of why we came on this cruise. Was actually a celebration for his release from jail."

"Why didn't you guys tell me this?"

"Jack didn't want to scare you away from us. Especially because we knew other stuff could happen again."

"Is that why Andy started to do what he was doing with Jack?"

I nod, smiling softly.

"He does that with me when I have panic attacks. That was his way of calming me down. So he also does that with Jack. It became second nature when Jack was one of our partners. Mike and his personalities clashed too much though. They were better off friends."

"Will he be ok?"

"I don't know honestly," I answer, rubbing the back of my neck. "He shut down the last time Rye was gone. This time might be worse. Because we have no idea where Rye is."

"He's asleep," Andy speaks up, pulling us both out of our conversation turning toward our boyfriend.

"Do you think it's...." I can't even finish my sentence.

"I don't know. I guess we'll figure it out. I think we should wait till Jack is awake. But we need to tell someone Rye is missing. So we can try to start identifying bodies."

Andy cringes at the sentence, before setting down between me and Sonny. Both of us instinctively curling up into the older blonde.


	6. Officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: minor assault

*Rye's POV*

"Well, three more have been found dead." Alex smiles as he walks into the only door that can access this room.

His clothes covered in blood.

"Aren't you nervous they'll find you with blood all over? You're leaving a trail this time. Not too smart. Did you lose your way?" My entire body tenses as I speak, fighting against the current going through me.

"Too bad they won't catch me before I kill more people."

Alex's hand traces my cheek and I flinch away. Whimpering as he roughly grips my chin, making me look into his cold, dead eyes. Leaning in to softly kiss me. Moving all the way to my neck, gritting my teeth as he nips and sucks on the skin. I fight the urge to bite him so I might just be able to stay awake this time when he leaves. Even with my head feeling like it's going to explode. 

"Poor baby," Alex says with a baby voice. "Want me to turn off the electricity?"

I avert my eyes, ignoring him as he looks me over. Without a word, he turns, leaving the room. Looking over myself I see the blisters over my body. My muscles are still overly tensed and sore.

Fuck.

Please find me, Jack.

*Jack's POV*

I wake up with a splitting headache, rubbing my face into the sheets as my hand's search for my boyfriend. Only for my heart to drop as I remember that he's missing. The bed moving behind me and an arm going around my waist. Almost naturally turning around and curling into the chest. Knowing exactly who it is.

"How are you feeling?" Andy mumbles, half asleep as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Numb."

A few beats of silence pass as I play with the comforter surrounding us.

"I'm going to ask him to marry me if we get out of this."

I look up, seeing a sad smile form on Andy's face, biting his lip and blinking back tears. Reaching up I stroke his cheek. 

"Yeah?" His voice is shaky when he speaks.

I nod my head. Not moving when I hear Brook and Sonny join us. Letting myself become numb to my surroundings. A knock on the door bringing us out of our trance. Andy detaching himself to go answer the door. Rolling over I curl up to Brook now who's laid out over Sonny.

"Jack come here," Andy calls out and I huff, pulling myself from the other two.

Walking into the front room I freeze. An officer standing just inside the door. I can hardly breathe, my mind going to the absolute worst immediately.

"Jack babe, breathe." I hear Andy, flinching from how close he was. "The officer is just here to check if we're all here and accounted for babe."

"Rye- my boyfriend. He's missing." I say, looking up now toward the officer.

"That is what Andy said." The officer begins. "Can you show us a picture?"

Pulling out my phone I show him, watching as he takes down some notes, then sending the picture to himself.

"How tall is he?" He asks now, making eye contact with me.

"Between 5'8" and 5'10". But he's not the killer." I say quickly and the officer chuckles.

"We're just trying to make sure to find people. So far there are about fifteen missing. Only four out of the fifteen have been found dead. And one of them has to be the killer. But just because your boyfriend fits the part of our profile doesn't mean he's the killer."

Both Andy and I nod at this. The officer looks up as Brook and Sonny join us.

"Officer," Sonny says, shaking his hand before cuddling up behind Andy.

"Alright, boys. We will be on the lookout for your friend. Please be careful who you open your door for. There are a few more unsearched places that we need to look through."

We all nod now and I stand to walk him out. Standing at the door I look around out in the hallway.

"I want to look for him," I say, turning back toward the other boys.

Andy's face covered in tears.

"It's just not safe." He almost whispers.


	7. The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: minor assault

*Rye's POV*

I didn't even expect it. I had let my head lean down to try and catch some sleep. My body had become weak and I could barely stay awake. A loud bang sound reverberating around the room, then the sound of running. I jolt, looking up to find Alex running toward me. Covered in blood and heaving.

"Stop! Quit running." I hear a yell.

I want to yell back but I can't, not having the energy to yell out. Knowing I would lose that much more energy being shocked. I watch the scene unfold as an officer comes into the room. Alex's body tenses and pounces.

"I need backup in the..." The officer begins before Alex shoves him against the edge of the door roughly.

Dropping to the floor with a thud of dead weight. Cringing, but not closing my eyes in enough time before he slides a knife across the man's neck for good measure. The crimson liquid pooling out and around the body.

"Lucky day. We need to move." Alex states, cutting my bonds quickly with his bloody knife.

Detaching the machine I was hooked to and leaving it as he binds my wrists. Pushing me toward the open door.

"Make a noise and my choice on not killing you will change drastically Beaumont." Alex hisses, pushing me quicker.

I gulp and nod, refusing to speak. I needed to come out of this alive. Not for myself but for my boy. Pushed into a room I fall to the floor. Having to grit my teeth as I feel bruises forming from how I fell.

"Get up." Alex orders and I whimper quietly as I slowly pull myself up without the help of my hands.

Gasping when his knife slices what bonded my wrists together.

"You think that's smart?" I speak up now, holding onto the couch in front of me.

Trying my best to catch my breath as my body tenses. A muscle memory reaction to the current of electricity I kept getting before.

"I know you're too weak to run." I can hear the smirk in his voice as he gets me onto the couch. "And if you try, you're dead."

Alex emphasizing this by wrapping his hand around my throat. Tightly pressing down, making tears form as I try to gasp for air before everything goes black.

*Alex's POV*

I couldn't help it. I had to keep him from everyone. But that sassy mouth of his made me want to kill him constantly. I sat there, watching him sleep. Slumped over on the couch and covered by a blanket I had thrown over the boy's body when I saw him shivering. So beautiful, even with the blisters and bruising from the machine I had him hooked to. He had been so submissive the first time, but I had also drugged him.

Slowly I zoned out, thinking back to all that I had done to protect the boy...

Setting off to the side of the club. I had been following Rye for a while by now. Especially after his ex had committed. Having moved in with him soon after. Watching the barely legal boy taking shot after shot. An older man letting his hands slide up the petite boy's waist underneath his shirt. Rye froze, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. But with how submissive he was he just let the man keep playing with him like a toy.

Anger filled me as the young boy made his way out of the bar. The older man following him discreetly out the front door. So quickly I made my way out, watching as the man visibly deflates as Rye climbs into the car with his friend, driving away. Following the man toward the hotel, he was staying at. Gagging at the rancid smell as I slip into his room, quickly doing what I needed to do. Grinning almost madly as the blood pooled around the guy, wiping the blood off of my face with my sleeve.

A groan pulls me out of my trance and I see Rye starting to stir in his sleep. By now I had moved closer to occasionally stroke his cheek with my knuckles. Having his skin under mine comforting. All I really wanted to do was make him fall in love with me. And I would kill everyone I could just to have that chance.

The moment I had met Rye I had fallen in love. Meeting him at the café he had been working at when he had posted an ad for a roommate. So shy and quiet, blushing profusely as his manager Sophie had commented that he had made a good choice.

I grit my teeth as I hear Rye mumble Jack's name in his sleep. I had to kill him and fast. Had to get Rye to fall for me. Maybe even help me kill Jack himself.

Hours had gone by since Rye had passed out, turning on the emergency broadcasting channel to see that they had a message across the screen. Everyone was being flooded out of their rooms, and into the large gymnasium so rooms could then be searched. We needed to move. Quickly.


	8. Quiet

*Alex's POV*

"Ryan." I shake the younger boy and he bolts upright on the couch wide-eyed.

Taking that chance I tie a cloth around his head, effectively silencing the boy. Before quickly tying another cloth around his wrists. The sunlight had just started to peak over the ocean's water, and I wanted to move when we could before anyone would see us.

"Stay quiet," I instruct.

The brunette whimpers slightly as I open the door and I kick him. I watch the tears well up and over but I keep pushing him to a part of the boat they'd less likely find us.

*Jack's POV*

"I thought maybe just maybe we'd see him here," I admit shakily as I dig my face into Andy's kneck.

It had been two days since Rye went missing. And for the fact that we were on a goddamn boat, that was a long time.

Andy continues to trace my back with his fingertips. Cutting down on the physical aspect of keeping me calm as we were now in a huge gymnasium with hundreds of other people. I couldn't sit still though. Having to be pulled down to a sitting position again and again by the other boys so I wasn't constantly making us have to be watched.

"Jack?" I whip my head up to see an officer.

"Yes sir?" I answer shakily.

"We need to speak with you."

I nod now, standing up. But Andy holds me back. I turn to him, seeing fear in his eyes.

"I'll be ok." I comfort the blonde as Brook and Sonny hold him to them, both placing soft kisses on his skin.

"Your boyfriend Rye disappeared correct?" The officer asks as we set down at a table in an empty room.

"Yes sir," I answer, my entire body trembling.

"You're safe son. Don't worry."

I nod now, wanting him to just continue.

"We did some research and found that he was part of the Midnight Man case a little over a year ago." I go to defend him but the officer stops me. "I know it was not him. Now we looked into some more recent news, to find that Alex Camo had escaped from prison."

My entire body goes numb at this and my eyes started to welling with tears.

"I-I..." I began to panic.

"We looked through guest info last night." The officer begins again.

"He's here. Isn't he?"

"After looking through camera footage. We confirmed it was him with the police back on land."

I can't breathe, can't even hear the officer trying to speak to me anymore. Coming to slightly, curled up on Andy's lap. Fingers trailing through my hair.

When I come to again, it's dark and everyone is asleep. Except for Andy who was watching me intently. Kissing my lips softly, burying my head into his chest as we part.

"They've switched on their emergency system cameras. So they can find them in areas that the cameras weren't on before." Andy explains softly.

"What if he's dead already?" I whimper.

"From what the officer said. Alex has been playing a bit of hide & seek with them. The officers caught their original spot. Confirmed by a chair set up to send electrical pulses through a body."

"He's hurting him again," I whisper basically to myself.

My hands trembling and I grip the front of Andy's shirt. He pulls me in closer and I feel arms go around my waist. A face nuzzling the back of my neck. Relaxing, knowing I'm surrounded.

"Sleep." Brook's sleepy voice mumbles, hot breath tickling my neck.

Falling silent I just stare blankly at Andy's clothed chest. Knowing I wasn't falling asleep anytime soon.


	9. Devil

*Alex's POV*

*Flashback* 

"Police say that Alex Camo, better known as the Midnight Man has escaped somehow in the night. So far there have been no killings reported, and no reported findings. If you see a caucasian man between 5'8" and 6', dark brown short to medium hair, short beard and mustache, and a sporty build please call in and report. Here is a picture to go off of if you do see him."

I turned the TV off, disgusted as I'm sat in the dingy motel room. If they hadn't reported I'd be free to roam and find my future husband. Be able to finally take him from that Irish boy and his three pals. Finally, fall in love, get married. He is going to be mine.

*Flashback over* 

"They turned on all the emergency system cameras," I say to an unconscious Rye.

He had been unconscious for a few hours now. Having been from the lack of food or lack of water or the electric pulses I didn't know. But I didn't know if I could risk getting him anything. Especially now that I suspected that they identified who I truly was.

"Yet they still haven't found us," I smirk, running my fingers through his hair.

His head was beginning to burn as his fever spiked. Placing a kiss on his forehead before I snuck out of the place we were hiding. Working on avoiding all the cameras as I made my way toward the gymnasium. Watching passerby's before I grabbed one. Not having the chance to say much as I covered her mouth and plugging her nose.

"Now you aren't going to say a word. What you're going to do is get me food and water, and I might let you survive. If you refuse, I will kill you on the spot. Got it." I hiss into her ear.

She nods quickly and I let her go. Watching her head toward the canteen area. I watch the rest of the people, searching the crowd for Rye's boyfriend. Smiling proudly at myself for how weak and broken he looks without Rye. Rye will be mine once he figures out what I'm doing is in his best interest.

"H-here." The girl states, shakily handing me what I asked her for.

Putting them in my bag I turn back to her with a smile. Motioning for her to come closer before I quickly slash her throat with my knife. But she doesn't scream. Instead of dropping to the floor, tears slowly slipping down her cheeks before her body slumps. Blood slowly making a pool around her. Stroking her cheek softly.

"Such a good girl." I praise, before slipping away to where Rye is.

***

*Rye's POV*

I groaned, my eyes opening but everything was blurry. I felt the need to throw up but there was nothing in my system to throw up.

"You're awake." A voice calls out quietly.

"Why?" Was my response, curling up a bit on the hard ground.

"Rye you belong with me. I was protecting you." Alex comes into view now, reaching out to stroke my cheek but I flinch away.

"I don't belong to anyone. I'm with Jack." I state weakly, pushing myself further from Alex only to run into a wall.

"Why don't you see what I did was for you. I protected you for years." Alex pleads almost manically.

"You killed innocent people Alex. You didn't protect me at all." I growl back.

"They weren't innocent," Alex screams now, throwing something against the wall and I flinch.

"Yes. They. Were." I punctuate my words, spewing them like venom.

"They all would have raped you."

Silence falls between us as I try my best to keep my mouth shut. Alex grips my chin roughly now, forcing me to look at him. I hold back a cry, not wanting to show weakness. Choosing to spew out words that would probably eventually get me killed. Not like I wasn't going to be killed anyway.

"Like you will eventually. You already assaulted me." 

I see his face grow pale and he falls back to the ground. Leaning against the wall behind him. A mixture of shock and fear in his eyes. Something he had never shown before. But I couldn't let my guard down. Showing vulnerability or not, he was not human in my eyes. No man who can kill without remorse is nothing but the devil himself. He begins to tremble before shoving a bag toward me.

"Eat and drink. You are weak." He speaks quietly.

"I'd rather die."


	10. Found

*Jack's POV*

"Sit down Mr. Duff." The officer speaks as I walk into the door of the office. "You too Mr. Fowler."

Both Andy and I gingerly setting down on the chairs. Four days and counting.

"We think we've found them. They haven't moved. But we've finally caught Alex on camera going to and from their hiding spot." The officer explains, showing us some video footage of Alex making his way toward where everyone was.

"What are you going to do?" Andy asks.

I stay silent, having not talked since yesterday's meeting with the officer.

"We are going to form teams. Block off every possible escape and close in on them. Then do everything in our power to make sure Alex doesn't kill Rye."

The whimper that escapes my mouth is louder than planned. But I knew it was a possibility that he could do exactly that. Kill my boyfriend without even a second thought.

"He won't." Andy tries to assure me, holding me tight to his side.

"But he could." I croak out, my voice cracking embarrassingly.

I let the rest of the conversation fade out as I play with my pantleg, letting my head lay against my knees that I pulled up.

"Alright. We don't want any of you boys, including Mr. Robertson and Mr. Wyatt involved either. We're going to put you in a safety zone with some of our crew, separated from any possible insider threats that Alex may have planted."

I whip my head up at this.

"You think he may have done that?" I squeak out.

"After finding more dead bodies right outside our safe zone. Yes."

*Alex's POV*

"Please eat," I beg him, but he's unconscious again.

I snuck out earlier to find him a blanket, his body temperature plummeting. Barely being able to stay awake as his body is becoming weaker and weaker.

"I think they've figured out where we are. But I can't get you to wake. So moving is going to be difficult." I explain to the younger boy, stroking his cheek.

Silence fills the room. The faint sound of water hitting the side of the boat. The soft rocking motion of the boat. I stand up quietly, making my way out of the room. Slowly slipping down one of the hallways before I freeze. Two men, dressed in all black with pistols in their hands scanning the hallway.

"Shit." I hiss under my breath, turning to go another way.

Freezing not even seconds later, seeing a similar scene in front of me. This was it. They had found us.

"Don't move." Someone calls out authoritatively so I stay still.

Pushed roughly against a wall as one person begins to pat me down. Removing all my weapons from me. Cringing as I feel the handcuffs clicking around my wrists. Being pushed toward the populated area of the boat. Watching as they open the door to the room we had been hiding in. Carefully beginning to move my precious boy from it.

"Take care of him," I call out.

"Shut it Midnight Man." The person behind me spews, roughly pushing me to the ground. "Get up."

I let a small tear slide down my cheek. Grunting from the effort it took to stand up with my hands being cuffed behind my back. There was no more coming back from this. Feeling hundreds of eyes on me as the person behind me pushes me through the crowd. Glares burning holes into my skin. Scanning the crowd before I'm shoved into what looks like solitary confinement in jail.

"Do I really deserve this?" I yell out as the door slams shut.

"You deserve death."


	11. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of assault

*Rye's POV*

"It's ok. I've got you, baby boy." Jack soothes me as I wake up, shivering from the sweat drenching my body.

"I don't want to think about it anymore. I don't want to remember what he's done." I whimper into my boyfriend's chest.

He stays silent, running his fingers through my hair as he holds me tight.

"Just remember that you're safe. He's in jail."

I nod my head now, trying to keep myself from overthinking. Trying to keep me from remembering what he had done. What he had made me think I did. The fact that I lived with him for so long. Without even knowing who he truly was.

The feeling of his hands softly caressing my face. How he would kiss me softly after I would tell him what he wanted. But I could never fight back. Having been paralyzed by a drug. Continuously falling for it every time he would give it to me. Not remembering the time before.

"Stop thinking about it, baby."

"It's hard."

Jack pulls me to him. Kissing me slowly. My heart filling with warmth and love. Complete adoration for the boy that was holding me. Like I was the only one for him. Laying me down. Letting his lips trail from mine to my neck, down my chest slowly as I close my eyes and breathe deeply. A moan tumbling from my lips as he reaches the tip of my member.

"Jack." I groan deeply, my fingers threading through his hair as he slowly bobs his head up and down my hardened member.

A way to forget. A way to remember I was loved. Especially by Jack as I reached my peak. Jack cleaning me thoroughly before pulling off carefully. Kissing the tip one last time.

"I love you." He whispers softly to me, as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I love you too."

*Jack's POV*

"Doc?" I ask, sitting next to Rye's bed.

"Yes, Mr. Duff." The doctor looks up from his papers.

"First. Call me Jack." I state and he nods. "Second. He was without food and water for only four days. Why isn't he waking up?"

The doctor's eyes fill with sympathy, and I look away toward Rye. I didn't need that sympathy. I had already been through this before.

"We're not exactly sure." The doctor admits, setting down the files on the table. "He went into shock fast. The process that it takes to fall into starvation and dehydration came on quickly. Too quickly. My guess is the process was sped up because he was under a detrimental amount of physical and mental stress. Resulting in this."

"When do you think he'll wake up?" I ask softly now, stroking his cheek with my thumb.

"I'm not sure Jack. We're just going to have to keep waiting. Doctors on land may help a little bit more once we get everyone to dry land."

I nod at this. Watching as he leaves, only to crawl up and join Rye in his hospital bed. His body cold, and too many wires attached to his body. But he was still mine.

***

Three weeks. Three weeks of Andy forcing me to periodically go home. Three weeks of falling asleep in a hospital chair. Three weeks of screaming at the doctors not understanding why he wasn't waking up.

But then as I walk through the door, tea and book in hand. The book landing on the table, but the tea spilling all over the floor. Rye, setting up and looking straight at me in fear. And three words that broke me to pieces.

"Who are you?"


	12. Amnesia

*Jack's POV*

"Who are you?"

He looks terrified, eyes watering as he clutches the blankets to cover his body.

"Nurse!" I yell, not wanting to scare him away.

Quickly I'm pushed out of the room, making my way numbly to the area where the other boys normally hung out for a while to let me have some time alone with Rye. When I get to them, tears are already forming stains on my cheeks. Andy rushing to my side, holding me close to him. The other two following quickly, forming a circle around me.

"He-he's awake." I stutter and they all pull away excited. "He doesn't remember m-e."

I fall to the floor now, trembling as tears begin to silently trace down my face. I just got him back and I was going to lose him all over again. We were all the family he had.

"Ryan Beaumont?" A nurse calls out and I turn.

"I am his boyfriend," I speak up once I gain control of my voice, and she turns to us with a sad smile.

"I think we all need to sit down and have a bit of a chat."

Setting down in a seat the nurse begins to explain.

"So Rye was in a coma. Not medically induced of course and we don't know the exact source of it. Best guess at this point was it was a defense mechanism with the trauma he was going through. It seems to us that Rye has formed retrograde amnesia, which means he does not remember any past formed memories. But as it's not as severe as we thought, he does remember childhood up until right before living with Alex. Now we do believe he will get these back with time. Similar to how he experienced the nightmares Jack explained that he had from his first trauma with Alex."

I keep nodding my head, almost robotic in nature. Numb to the fact that I may yet again be losing the boy I was in love with.

"Take it easy when you take him home. He won't remember anything. Which Jack this sadly means the best thing would probably have him stay in his own room for now until he's comfortable enough. It's going to take time for these memories to come back. Bring him places that are common for him to go to. Do things with him that you used to do."

"Photos. Would photo albums help as well?" Andy speaks up.

"Yes, they definitely will."

***

I was trying. I was trying so damn hard to not just reach out and kiss him. To not hold my baby. Keep him safe from harm. But instead, I was an arms distance away as we all made our way into the cabin from the car.

The car ride had been silent. Rye falling asleep, eventually cuddling up to me in his unconscious state. Only to pull himself away quickly once he had woke up and noticed what he'd done.

"Welcome home," I mutter, making a beeline for our- my bedroom.

The best idea was to leave the other boys to show him around the house. Hearing soft chatter in the distance as the sunlight slowly disappeared over the mountains. Sat in Rye's rocking chair, softly playing with his stuffed bunny. My body numbed as I watch the storm clouds roll in. It's like mother nature is laughing at me.

"Knock knock."

I almost fall out of the rocking chair, whipping my head to see Sonny standing at the doorway of the room. Knuckles froze on the door opening.

"Sorry." He squeaks out.

"It's alright," I mumble, setting Bumble down on the dresser. "Come in."

I watch as Sonny shuts the door behind him, making his way to set down next to me on the king-sized bed. Seeming to be much too big without Rye in it with me.

"Are you..." Sonny begins but I cut him off.

"For the love of god don't ask me if I'm ok." I rush out, holding my hand over his mouth and he nods.

I pull away, laying back on the bed.

"I'm not." I start.

Sonny gives me a look so I continue.

"I'm not ok. The guy I've fallen in love with doesn't remember me. He flinches from me. Not even fazed when I just disappear from everyone." I stand up. "Like god what did I do to deserve this! I'm losing the man I want to marry because I wasn't able to protect him."

I let my body drop to the bed again as the tears begin to roll, falling down at a steady stream. Sonny pulling me to him tightly.

"Don't you dare blame yourself."


	13. Natural

*Jack's POV*

Laying in my bed, I watch as lightning flickers across the sky. Holding tighter to Bumble as the thunder rolls. I hear my door being opened and closed but I ignore it. Knowing it was probably either Andy or Brook to make sure I wasn't alone.

"J-Jack?" A timid voice asks and I whip my head around to see Rye.

Wide and fearful eyes as I see lightning flashing in the reflection of them. He squeezes them shut and whimpers as the thunder roll past.

"Do you need something B-Rye?" I ask softly, shaking my head at the almost mistake.

"C-can I sleep with you?" He asks quietly.

"What about one of the other boys? You don't have to come to me just because I'm your boyfriend." Keeping my voice light, making sure he doesn't think I'm mad at him.

"I-I- please."

I sight softly, beckoning him into the sheets with my hand. Almost as if it's muscle memory he curls up in front of me, head buried into my chest as his body trembles.

"I remember when you used to do this all the time," I say quietly after a moment of silence. "The storms always bothered you. Would remind you of what happened. The electricity."

I let my fingertips softly run up and down his arm.

"But once I got you to watch a storm with me one night you loved them. At first, you shook like a leaf, but then you relaxed into my side, and eventually fell asleep. Ended up having to carry you to bed that night."

I laugh softly at the memory. Only to look down to a sound asleep Rye.

"Goodnight baby. I love you." I whisper as I hold him tight to me.

***

Stretching I yawn, but stopping as I feel an arm wrap around me. A nose nuzzling into my chest.

"Stop moving J. I want to sleep more," Rye mumbles, half asleep still.

"Bee?" I test the waters.

"Hm?"

"You remember our nicknames."

He pulls away from me wide-eyed.

"I remember our nicknames."

He's trembling now, tears forming. I avoid holding him, not sure what to do. But there's a knock on the door making us both jump.

"Jack? Do you know where Rye is? We can't find him anywhere in the cabin." Brook yells through. "And before you ask. Yes, we checked the library."

"He's in here," I call back, the door being pushed open.

All three boys stumbling through, their worry vanishing off their faces.

"He's right here with me. He got scared of the storm and joined me." I explain to their confusion.

Rye unconsciously gravitating toward me, nuzzling up into my neck. Reaching down I run my fingers through his hair.

"I thought he got over his fear of storms." Brook mumbles.

"Remember he doesn't remember," I say, trying to not grin at my own play of words.

"I-I only remember me and J's nicknames." Rye stutters out, now looking toward the other boys.

"You remembered something?" Andy asks softly, eyes brimming with tears but a bright smile on his face.

Rye nods shyly, holding to me the way he always used to.

"C-Can we have some space please?" Rye asks suddenly.

I blush wildly at this but Andy, Sonny, and Brook all nod. As the door clicks shut Rye yawns.

"Want to sleep more?" I ask softly, stroking his cheek.

"I'm sorry." He says suddenly.

"For what?"

"Forgetting."

"Hey no. That's not your fault."

Before I can think myself out of it I lean down, softly placing my lips against his. At first, he doesn't respond but then he melts into it. Naturally crawling over top of him as he nips at my lips, both of us freezing when we notice what's happening.

"Holy shit. How long have we been together?" Rye asks.

"The day you were found on the cruise was our official year."

I move to lay next to him. A look of thought on his face.

"Am I a top?"

I laugh, not being able to hold it in.

"Hey!" He whines, burying his face into my chest.

"You're most definitely not a top baby boy."

I kiss him softly then. Knowing I can. Knowing he wants me too. Rye groaning into the kiss, scratching softly at my head as our tongues roam each other's mouths. Pulling away we both gasp for air.

"Come on. I think it's time to look through some pictures. And have a few storytimes." I smile softly at him as we both climb out of bed.

Trying to not flinch as I see new marks from the machine Alex had him on.

"It's ok. I know they look bad right now." Rye says. "They're the reason I can't remember anything right?"

"Yeah, baby they are." I lightly trace them with my fingertips before kissing him softly.


	14. Memories

*Rye's POV*

"So you're meaning to tell me that I lived with the guy for a couple of years?" My eyes are wide, and I'm in shock as the other boys nod.

"They're giving him the death penalty this time. Today actually." Brook mumbles from where he's sat.

"Brook." Jack hisses.

"No, J, it's ok. I needed to know eventually." I say softly as I lean into him now.

We sat quietly for a bit going through photo by photo. One boy, in particular, standing out to me that was no longer with us. The name Mikey coming through my head for some reason.

"Is that... Mikey?" I ask carefully.

Brook's breath hitching as Jack's arms circle around me. I look around in confusion.

"Why isn't he here if he's in all these photos?" I ask now, more confused than ever when Andy took a crying Brook into his arms.

"He was one of our partners," Sonny answers, grimacing at the thought.

"For some reason, I have a feeling he left recently." I looked up to Jack and he nods, eyes filled with tears.

"He left the same day we got on the cruise." Sonny almost whispers.

*Flashback*

Suddenly it's like I'm back on the cruise...

Chatter and excitement going on all around as Sonny, Brook, Mikey, and I make our way to the room. Things were slightly on edge with Mikey being around as there had been constant fights between him and the boys.

"Brook, why won't you just listen!" Mikey groans, setting down on the bed.

"Mike he didn't do it on purpose." Sonny countered the older boy.

"Shut up, will you! God. You're exactly the reason why all these fights started. You're the reason that Brook split it off with me." Mikey about yells.

"Mike please calm down." Brook tries his best to step in.

And then it all happens so fast. Watching as Mikey's fist flew through the air, only to hit Sonny instead as he pushed Brook out of the line of Mikey's fist.

"What the fuck?" I exclaim standing up and pulling Brook to me and pushing Sonny behind me.

*Flashback over*

"Holy fuck. H-he hit you." I trembled out as I look at Sonny.

Sonny's eyes light up and tears form, laughing wetly.

"Well ain't that a wonderful memory to come back first."

***

Laying on the couch after a long chat over some memories I cuddle up to Jack's side as he ran his hand comfortingly up and down my thigh. Losing my train of thought as I was basically pushed back in time again. This time things getting a bit steamy... 

*Flashback*

"Fuck!" I whine.

My hands finding the curly brown locks as he begins to bob his mouth up and down my completely hardened member. Eyelids fluttering shut, a moan escaping through my lips as Jack's nose meets skin before pulling off.

"This ok?" He mumbles softly as he slowly pushes my legs up against my chest.

"Yes." I breathe out immediately, trying to wait patiently as I hear a bottle being uncapped.

Gasping at the feeling of one of Jack's fingers at my hole, circling teasingly around me. Trying my best to relax as he slowly pushes the first digit into me. Carefully twisting and pumping it in and out of me as the muscles relax and loosen around him. Startled slightly as I feel his weight rest over mine, our lips meeting softly.

"Relax." He whispers against my ear, nipping at the lobe.

I hadn't even noticed that I was trembling until he said this.

"Ungf!" I groan as I feel another finger being pushed in next to the first.

Jack lightly nipping and tugging at my bottom lip as I begin to rock back against his fingers.

"You ready baby?" He asks softly as he pulls his fingers out.

Opening my eyes I watch Jack as he tears open a condom with his teeth.

*Flashback over*

"Baby hey come back to me." Jack nudges me.

I look up, my entire face most likely beat red, biting my lip.

"What's wrong?" Jack asks, tilting his body toward me. "Oh..."

Both of us freezing as his thigh rubs up against my hardened member in my joggers.

"I-I..." I begin stumbling over words, trying to look anywhere but Jack's face.

But then he takes ahold of my chin, making us make eye contact. His eyes are dark. His hands moving on their own accord unconsciously as he rubs my hip.

"Was a memory," I admit now softly, biting my lip.

"Mmm, bout us?" Jack practically smirks as I roll my eyes.

"Who else?" I mumble, reaching over and stroking his jaw.

Humming in approval of the feeling of his stubble underneath my fingertips. All of a sudden his lips are on mine, but I don't remember either of us moving. Whimpering into the kiss as Jack's hand travels to my hardened member. A cough pulling us apart quickly.

"Was going to ask if you guys wanted to watch a movie." Brook blushes, before deciding to just leave the living room.

"He's the one that always walked in on us at the start wasn't he?" I ask now, laughing lightly.

"Always." Jack groans, falling back against the couch making me laugh harder.


	15. Riled Up

*Jack's POV*

Movie night was going well, except for the boy sat between my legs. His back laid against my front as the movie played on the screen. The other three boys quietly chattering with each other. Rye fidgets in front of me. Pulling the blanket further up.

"You alright?" I ask softly, rubbing at his hip.

Looking up he locks eyes with me. His normal caramel-colored eyes were dark, almost black as he takes my hand. Pulling it lower to meet his still very hardened member. I hum softly, now understanding what the brown-eyed boy wanted. Nuzzling into his neck as I carefully palm him. Choking on his breath as my lips meet his sweet spot.

"Ja-ack," Rye whines quietly, trying to not squirm in his spot as I slip my hand past his joggers and boxers.

"Shhh, let me take care of you," I whisper softly, looking up to make sure that the other three were distracted.

Circling my hand around his shaft, watching as his jaw clenched. A sharp intake of air through his nose as I slowly begin to pump him. His hands shifting to hold onto me tightly as I swipe my thumb across his slit. If I could only see his face right now.

"You okay Rye?" I hear Andy ask from across the room, so I stop my actions.

"Y-yeah. Just really worn out."

"Jack you should take him to bed. I'm sure the flashbacks have killed him today."

I nod, helping Rye up so no one would see his not-so-little problem. Andy giving me a knowing smirk and a wink as I push Rye toward our room. Pushing him onto our bed and quickly making work of tugging off his clothes.

"Please!" Rye begs as I drop to my knees.

I swallow, having his fully lengthened member in front of me again for the first time in a while. Watching Rye's hands grip to the edge of the mattress, attempting to not squirm for me.

He's remembering.

Leaning in I carefully lick a strip from his perineum all the way to his tip. Then I stop, listening to hear him waiting with bated breath. A sheen coat of sweat layered over his tanned skin already. As a whine slips between his lips I finally give in, taking him carefully into my mouth. Swirling my tongue around his tip while he chokes on a breath.

"Fuck yes. Jack!"

His large hand finding its way to grip at my hair as I begin to bob my head slowly. Scratching up and down his thighs and tummy. Having to hold his hips roughly to the bed as he starts shifting, attempting to thrust into my mouth. I pull off, looking up toward the older boy. His bottom lip between his teeth, cheeks a crimson red.

"I don't normally take control do I?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Up the bed," I say softly, following after him. "Legs up. Yep just like that."

I direct him, making it easier for him to relax as he falls against the sheets. Reaching for some lube and pouring it over my fingers.

"What do you want first?" I ask him softly.

"Fingers."

Rye is breathless. Trying his best to stay in place for me as I circle his hole with my lubed-up finger. Taking in a sharp breath when I push my finger in slowly, grimacing as I bottom out the finger.

"Been a while," I mumble, rubbing Rye's hip.

Carefully I begin to pump and twist the finger. Watching Rye's face go from discomfort to pure bliss. His legs shifting as he lets out a low groan, hips moving on their own accord to meet my thrusts. Even as I push a second finger in, curling it every thrust. Searching for that little bundle of nerves deep inside him. Jolting not even a second later as I curl my fingers just right.

"Right there. Don't stop." Rye begs.

His dick twitching showing me just how close he is to let go. Breathing ragged, chest rising and falling quickly. Eyes beginning to roll back as he begins to moan my name weakly.

"That's it. Let go, baby. Imagine me fucking you." I tease, watching as his back arches.

Cum landing all over his tummy, his body trembling. Leaning down and cleaning up the mess he's made. Lastly cleaning his member off as I watch his eyes begin to droop. But he goes to set up anyways.

"Lay down." I soothe, pushing him back down against his pillow.

"But what about you?" He asks, making eye contact with me.

"I'll be ok. Your sleep is more important."

Laying down next to him as he curls up, laying against my chest I begin to hum. Watching as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

"You're going to be mine," I whisper to the unconscious boy.


	16. Make Sure You're Ready

*Rye's POV*

Waking up the bed is cold. A small amount of sunlight peeking through the curtains. I set up, looking around to find no Jack, but a note on my bedside table.

morning bee,

hope you slept well! don't worry! i'm out with fovvs shopping for a bit. just get up and get some breakfast in you. make sure you're ready around 11 for me to pick you up. dress casual.

love,

j

I frown a bit at the note but get up, throwing some boxers and joggers on, and heading to the kitchen. Being stunned as soon as I walk through the doorway, being met with Sonny having Brook pinned to the wall just going at it.

"Woah!" I exclaim, trying to not laugh. "PG boys PG!"

Sonny backing away from Brook so quickly that he falls to the floor. Brook whines slightly about his ass hurting before we're all on the floor laughing. I let out a happy sigh after I catch my breath, leaning against the wall.

"Either of you knows where Fovvs and J went?" I ask, looking toward both of them.

"Yeah, they went to Ti..." The rest of Brook's sentence muffled by Sonny's hand.

I give him a weird look and he takes his hand away from Brook's mouth.

"Well, that was almost a slip-up." Sonny sighs, then smacks Brook.

"Blame Fovvs. He knows how bad I am and still left me home." Brook pouts now, crossing his arms.

"Well, you're being punished. You don't get to have fun at the moment." Sonny raises an eyebrow.

Finally pulling out of the space I went to in my head I look back and forth as they keep talking.

"I thought sex was fun too." I butt in, smirking at Brook when he burns me a look.

"Anyways." Sonny cuts in before me and Brook start bickering like we always do. "Breakfast. You're going to need it."

"And you say I'm the one that's going to slip up?" Brook pouts at his older boyfriend.

Sonny rolls his eyes, kissing the faux blonde quickly before turning toward the fridge and cupboards.

"What do you want?" Sonny asks as Brook slips off into the gaming room.

"Cereal?" I say, setting down at the bar.

*Jack's POV*

"Well, what if he doesn't like it Fovvs?" I ask, panicking to the max as I look at my last three options for rings.

"First off. He loves rings. Second off, you know him better than anyone else in the world Jackie Boy. He's going to love no matter what you get him. It's coming from you. From this thing." Andy encourages, lightly touching my chest where my heart is.

"You're right." I sigh. "I've made the decision."

"Amazing!" The jeweler says in front of us. "What is your choice?"

"That one." I point at the gorgeous ring

A silver band with blackened pine trees and a lightning bolt above them. Mine looks slightly different with the band being black with silver trees and lightning. 

"I think that's a perfect choice love." She compliments. "This guy is one lucky man."

She gives me a genuine smile, her eyes shining with a story from her past.

"This is actually very similar to a ring my son bought his husband back when he asked for his hand in marriage." She smiles sadly, looking over the ring.

"Are they still married?" I ask carefully.

"In heaven they are." She answers wistfully. "They both passed in the same air raid while in the military. Three days before their five-year anniversary."

"I'm so sorry." Andy and I say in unison, and she smiles at us.

"Glad to see that they live on in a way now."

We make our way to the other side of the store.

"Alright. So would you like to get them engraved?" The lady asks.

"Yes. With our initials." I say softly.

***

"Alright, here you go Jack." The lady says, setting the rings down in front of me.

"Thank you so much." Quickly giving her a hug before we turn to leave.

"So I sent out Brook not too long ago to make sure everything is set up correctly," Andy admits, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Brook? Brook was your choice?"

"He almost slipped up!"

"I'm messing. I know he's very responsible when he needs to be."

I nudge Andy now but then rub my eyes.

"Go get changed, Jack. Quit pushing it off."

Andy gives me a look making me throw my hands up in defense as I make my way to the bathroom to change into my gray champion hoodie with black skinnies. 

*Rye's POV*

"Help me pick my outfit?" I ask Sonny softly, having been cuddled up to him for the past hour, trying to keep my nerves down.

"He said casual. And you look good in absolutely anything you put on." Sonny encourages.

"Please!" I whine now, tugging at him as I start to get up.

"Fine! Fine! But don't complain when I put you in a bad outfit. I have terrible fashion sense most of the time."

"Yeah!" I laugh. "Ok. Keep telling yourself that."

I set on my bed as he continues to the closet, starting to throw outfit after outfit at me.

"The base will be these black ripped skinnies because your ass looks great in those."

"Nice to know you're checking out my ass." I mumble under my breath as I quickly change into them."

"Now shirts!" Sonny exclaims, throwing a dozen or more at me.

***

"Yes, girl! Those look amazing." Sonny praises and a blush begins to tint my cheeks.

"I'm very much so a guy." I punch him lightly before looking in the mirror.

"Thank you though. It looks amazing." I reach up to kiss Sonny's cheek before running to the door when I hear Andy and Jack laughing.

"Wow. You look amazing." Jack's practically stunned as he stands there, mouth ajar.

"You can thank me for that!" Sonny jokes and I hit him again.

"You ready?" Jack asks softly as I make my way to him and I nod.

At a loss for words at how shy I was, even though this was definitely not our first date.

"Let's go." Jack smiles, kissing me softly before pulling me out the front door.


	17. Ready or Not

*Jack's POV*

"Thank you." Rye blushes softly as I open the car door, helping him into his seat.

"Of course baby," I whisper, kissing his lips softly before closing the door and rounding to the driver's side.

"You're not going to let me see are you?" Rye mumbles as I start the engine.

I smirk, even though I know he can't see me. Letting my hand rest on his thigh softly.

"I know you like being blindfolded." I tease the brunette, making his cheeks tint slightly darker red. "But no. This is all supposed to be a surprise now. Especially after the doctor says that he believes all your memories are back."

I stroke his cheek now softly before starting the car's engine. The ride didn't truly take all that long, so per Andy's advice, I began taking random turns, making it so Rye had no idea where we were.

"How much longer?" Rye whined making me laugh softly, taking his hand in mine.

"Just a couple more minutes," I say, stroking his hand with my thumb as I pull into the long drive.

I park the car after a few minutes, getting out and helping Rye out of his spot.

"Can I take this off?" Rye asks, pouting when I tell him not yet.

Carefully walking hand in hand with my boy, before setting him down on a bench.

When I take off Rye's blindfold he looks around in complete awe. The leaves on the trees surrounding us changing colors, some already having fallen to the ground.

"This is beautiful Jack wha..." Rye begins but stops as I drop to one knee.

"Rye. Ryan. Ryan Leonard Beaumont. When we met, I couldn't help but feel completely comfortable with you. It was like we were meant to be. Both of us coming from previous shitty relationships I was scared. But Andy and the other boys pushed me because I think they saw in you what I did but I was too scared to act on it. Then you were pulled into jail."

I laugh softly at this and so does he, tears welling in both of our eyes.

"Even though I was being told you were a murderer I still somehow psychotically was still in love with you. Even then. Just after a little bit of knowing you. But when you came back I was willing to risk everything, because you were my everything. And over this past year of being with you, nothing has compared, no one has compared. You're my other half. The one who calms my storm. Even though you were fighting the battles, you kept me sane somehow. And I don't think I could ever repay you. So instead, I'll be forever in your debt, but you'll be stuck with me too. So..."

I pull out the ring shakily, holding it out in front of me seeing Rye already beginning to nod.

"Ryan Leonard Beaumont, will you do me the honors of marrying me."

"Yes, yes! A million fucking times yes." Rye sobs out, tackling me to the ground.

Shouts of joy are heard all around us as the boys come out of hiding. Andy snapping photos as we finally get up and I slip the ring onto Rye's finger. Our lips meeting softly and slowly, both of us trembling in each other's arms. Hearing the boys slip away quietly before Rye and I part.

"I love you so fucking much," I whisper, our heads resting against each other eyes closed.

"I love you so much more," Rye whispers back, voice wavering from tears still flowing.

"Come on. I have more."

Pulling Rye carefully down the path toward the sound of water rushing.

"You sure you aren't just going to murder me now." Rye teases, both of us laughing at his twist of words.

"I would have blindfolded you again if that was the case." I tease back as we slowly come through the clearing. 

A huge waterfall in front of us, steam rising from the pool.

"Won't that be freezing?"

"No this is naturally heated by springs that continuously flow into this. It'll be warm."

"Come on." I encourage, starting to strip my clothes quickly.


	18. Fairytale

*Rye's POV*

It was beautiful. My fiancé was beautiful. Shyly I tug off my boxers finally as he was distracted by the flow of water in front of him. Shivering in the cool autumn air. Slowly wading in behind him, humming from the warmth of the pool of water. Feeling a slight tug of water as I wade my way toward the taller brunette.

"Hi, baby." Jack hums as I nuzzle into his chest and neck.

"Feels good." I groan softly, the warmth of the water almost like a hot bath.

Jack's hands reaching around, beginning to knead into my lower back relaxing me further. Leaning into him, our bodies flushing against each other. Feeling him slowly wade us toward the waterfall, letting the soft stream run over our bodies.

*Jack's POV*

"I remember the first time I saw you," Rye mumbles quietly, lips softly brushing against my neck.

"Mmm?" I hum back, continuing to knead at his lower back.

His body slowly going limp in my hold in the warm water.

"Remember how you caught my eye in that club. You looked so gorgeous standing there with the boys. I could hardly stop staring. And then pulling you into me while we danced. I wanted you there on that dancefloor." He admits quietly.

"I didn't even get to see your face that night," I mumble back, as he lifts his head to look up at me.

Our eyes searching each other until I rest my forehead against his, letting our noses brush against each other. Rye's hands softly resting against my chest now. Only our shoulders and heads above the water in the area we're in.

"I remember the time we met at the café you worked at more," I say, Rye laughing a bit at this.

"Yeah, when Mike was still around." He mumbles a bit sadly.

"I miss him sometimes," I admit. "But he's better off not in any of our lives after what he did."

Silence falls between us for a little as we softly touch each other's bodies. No lust behind it, just pure intimacy and love toward each other.

"I was so shy back then." I break the silence. "When we met at the café. I'm sure everyone guessed I would be the submissive one in the relationship had they seen us then."

Even Rye laughs at this before pulling me into a soft kiss.

"They would have been massively wrong."

***

When we finally climbed out of the water we quickly dried off in the freezing autumn air, throwing on what we needed quickly before I pulled him along the trail.

"Aren't we going deeper into the woods?" Rye asks with slight panic in his voice.

"Yeah, there's a cabin we're staying in," I answer softly, as we round the corner of the path to see the small cabin in front of us.

"We aren't even married yet and I feel like we're on a honeymoon. It's like a fairytale."

I smile at this, looking over to see his features lit up by the moon. His normal caramel-colored eyes looking almost onyx in the moonlight. The dark circles under his eyes prominent from lack of sleep.

"Just wanted to treat you to something relaxing. You deserve it, baby." I say, kissing his cheek before opening the door to the cabin.

Rye walks around like a child in a candy store. The cabin was very small, but a perfect size for us. 

"Come on," I mumble quietly to him, taking him by his hips. "Let's eat and then go shower so we can sleep."

Making us some tea, grabbing out the food from the oven. Turning it off of warm.

"Did the boys do this?" Rye asks softly, looking up at me.

"Yeah, baby they did."

Leaning down I kiss him softly.


	19. Ride

*Rye's POV*

Waking up I blink in the dull rays of sunshine poking through the leaves through the skylight. Sighing happily as I feel Jack pull me against him more, his nose unconsciously nuzzling into the back of my neck.

Carefully turning around in his hold with Bumble my stuffed bunny, I watch him sleep. His hair is unruly. A small amount of drool on his pillow, which used to make him feel highly self-conscious when we first got together, but I was quick to assure him that I found it quite endearing.

"Quit staring at me you weirdo." Jack rumbles out in his sleepy voice.

"Excuse me for wanting to admire my fiancé." I pout as he opens his eyes.

"Hi, baby." He mumbles out softly now before I lean in and kiss him.

Jack swiping his tongue across my bottom lip but I pull away. The brunette groaning at this now. 

"Breakfast and brushing our teeth first mister. I'm starved." I tease, rolling out of bed and quickly climbing down the ladder.

I can feel a rush of air as Jack attempts to grab for me making me laugh. Making up some food quickly, Jack's arms wrapping around my waist as he places kisses along my neck. Humming in content as the music begins to play and Jack sways us back and forth. Making it quite complicated to plate up food and move it to the table. I squirm as Jack sets us both down on the same chair.

"Let me sit on the other chair!" I whine childishly, but Jack just tightens his arm around my waist.

Giving up the struggle and beginning to eat quickly, feeling a very prominent problem poking at my barely clothed ass. Drinking the last of my milk I set the glass down, whimpering as I feel Jack's fingers graze and curl around my hardening member.

"G-go brush your te-teeth. Jack go brush your teeth!" I squeak, getting up and running away from him to the bathroom where I start brushing my own teeth.

I can see his pout in the mirror as he brushes his teeth. Not so discreetly getting behind me once he finishes. I lean against the counter for support as his hands begin to travel my skin. The feeling almost overwhelming as he tugs down my boxers. My erection springing free as he grinds his clothed member into my ass. Wrapping his fingers around mine delicately as he pumps it.

My hands gripping the counter as I whimper out. Body trembling and going submissive under the taller boy's touch. Looking up toward him in the mirror, seeing Jack's blissed-out face.

"I remember," I breathe out, Jack opening his eyes to look at me. "the first time we ever did anything. How you were so soft. Almost as if you would break me. Eventually giving in, and taking both of our dicks in your hand and working us over. I'll never forget that."

Jack quickly tugs me toward the couch, but when he goes to push me onto it I spin us around and push him down.

"Someone trying to be dominant?" Jack teases and I roll my eyes.

"I want to ride you," I admit shyly as I begin straddling his waist.

"Fuck." He moans under his breath before looking up at me. "Going to be good and let me open you up first?"

I nod, giving him room to reach underneath me as he reaches for the lube that I didn't even know was on the couch.

"What do you have a bottle of lube everywhere?" I joke, but my jaw drops as Jack nods.

"Can never be too prepared." He teases.

Gasping as I feel him unexpectedly pushing a finger into my hole. Not being able to help it I whimper, gripping to his shoulders, just like I did the night before in the water, as he begins to pump his finger into me slowly.

"Another," I say, impatient to have him in me.

But getting spanked in retaliation. Jerking forward from the feeling, whimpering from both that and my member running up against Jack's tummy. Feeling two more fingers being added as I relax against Jack, nuzzling my face into his neck as I attempt to keep my whimpers down.

"You don't have to be quiet baby boy. There's no one around for miles." Jack encourages.

*Jack's POV*

I continue working my fingers, searching for that spot inside him that will make him lose control of his sounds.

"Jack!" Rye moans out against my neck.

One of his hands gripping to the back of the couch as he tries to chase the feeling on my fingers. But I pull away making Rye whimper.

"Shhh, I've got you." I soothe the trembling boy, rubbing his hips before lifting him.

Rubbing lube over my hardened member, hissing as Rye moves over it and sinks down quicker than expected. Shifting with me deep in him has me leaving crescents from my nails all over his hips.

"So good. Been so long."

Using all the strength I have to stop myself from coming undone underneath my brown-eyed boy as he begins to quickly fuck himself down onto me. My hands barely helping at all, but feeling the desperation in his movements.

"So tight baby." I praise.

Feeling his leg strength weakening I hold him to me, quickly fucking up into him. A mantra of "uhs" leaving the brunette's lips. His dick twitching between us. His walls tightening around me, groaning out obscenely.

"So big." He whines, and I can't stop myself as I flip our positions.

Rye's beautiful body sprawled out underneath me on the couch as I begin to pound into him mercilessly. The brunette's nails raking down my shoulders, his back arching as he releases. Clenching around me as my hips stutter.

"Fuck Rye!" I groan, losing my breath as I release deep in him.

Laying there in silence for a while after I've pulled out. Catching our breaths.

"I can't wait to marry you," I say softly, stroking Rye's cheek.

"I love you," Rye mumbles sleepily.

"I love you, baby."


	20. Epilouge

*Jack's POV*

***6 months later***

Stood there I watch as Rye approaches. By himself, as he had said earlier as we had been planning the wedding that no one could replace his parents. Not being able to hold back tears as they slip down my cheeks. Brook, Sonny, and Andy following suit as they wipe their eyes.

Stood in front of me was my husband-to-be. Blushing wildly as there are hoots and hollers in the small crowd of friends we had made over the past couple of years. But I only had eyes for the smaller boy in front of me as our hands intertwined.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to join these two lovers into one." The preacher begins.

The noise drowns out as I watch Rye's eyes tear up and well over. Both of us laughing quietly as he wipes his eyes. I never thought I would be in this position ever again. Not until I had met Rye for the first time.

"Jack. The first time we met I didn't know how hard I was going to fall for you. We had only shared a short dance before I slipped away, never thinking I would ever meet you again. But then you showed up with your friends at the café I used to work at. And god. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." He smirks a bit, winking.

Quiet laughter from the boys could be heard along with some wolf whistles.

"You were quiet that day, but I'm so thankful Sophie pushed me to go to you guys. If she hadn't I wouldn't have had the luck of falling in love with someone who's supported me as you do. You're my rock." Rye's voice cracks a little.

Laughing softly as he wipes away some tears falling.

"You've helped me through countless nightmares and have shown me how it feels to be loved after. Never one to push me as I became myself again. Even when I lost all that I had with you, you stuck by my side. And I could tell it was hard for you. The devastating look in your eyes when I had said I didn't remember you. But you were still there no matter what. Each little memory piecing together until I was whole again. But one thing I never told you, even though I didn't know who you were at that point, you made me fall in love before I even fully remembered you." His voice soft as he strokes my cheek, getting rid of tears that had fallen from my eyes. "You're the only one for me, and I'm so thankful to be able to call you mine Jack. I love you."

Rye could tell I was nervous, squeezing my hands to help calm my nerves a bit.

"Rye." I begin. "To be fair, I barely remember the day we first met in the club. It was a blur, but I remember being entranced by your voice and the way your body fit perfectly with mine. But at the café, when I finally came in with Andy I was stunned. Watching you almost burn yourself on the tea you were making." I smile at the memory, a few laughs going across the small crowd.

I about lose my train of thought staring into his eyes.

"Watching Sophie push you toward us. I was so shy back then. Scared to let myself fall for someone new. But then when I lost you the first time. I..." My voice cracks and I shudder. "I didn't think I could make it a day without you. Turns out I could only make it about three."

Rye laughs softly, kissing my cheek quickly.

"We worked through your first bout of memory loss then. Waking up with nightmares. I felt like I was losing you all over again every time you woke up. Refusing to let me hold you. To help you. And then I lost you again. I was petrified and just wanted to hold you. But when I got you back the memory loss was worse."

I let out a shuddery breath, remembering the lost look in his eyes when he woke up that day.

"But when we brought you back, the first time you saw Bumble..." He flushes at this, knowing what I was talking about. "and the way you're eyes lit up. I knew we were going to be just fine. It was only a matter of time before you remembered everything. And being able to watch you remember things slowly made me fall deeper in love with you as time went on. You're the only one for me. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."

Leaning in and capturing his lips with mine was like our first kiss all over again. Sparks flying everywhere behind my eyelids as I grip his sides. Holding him to me as we hear cheers around us. Only breaking the kiss when we have the need for air. Resting our foreheads together, blissed out in the moment.

This was all I needed.

The end!


End file.
